Home
by Demonwolf
Summary: A short piece of sweet fluff. For James, the best part about coming to New York City was coming home.


**Home**

_Just some cute fluff, but I love stories like these._

James could feel himself waking up, but he didn't want to. Sleep still encircled him like a warm cocoon and the little boy wanted nothing more than to return to that oblivion.

James kept perfectly still as his mind sluggishly began to register his surroundings. Exhaustion weighed heavily upon him; his arms, legs, head, and eyelids all felt like lead. Moving was too much effort and yet, James could feel movement beneath him. Where was he?

A moment later, James's sense registered the softness of a blanket wrapped tightly around his small frame; the sweet smell of lavender tickled his nose and he knew the blanket belonged to Mrs. Ladybug. He was also aware that he was being held; four arms encircled him protectively, lightly caressing his back. His head was resting against some one's shoulder and the cool feeling of a braided metal cord brushed against his cheek. Too tired to even brush it away, James nonetheless identified it as Mr. Grasshopper's monocle cord. So he was being carried by Mr. Grasshopper then. James sighed in contentment; he was safe among his friends.

"Ya know, I could get used at this," James heard Centipede say from somewhere to his left.

"Don't get comfortable just yet," Mr. Grasshopper said directly above James. "Don't forget, we have nothing right now. We'll be starting from scratch and our first priority has to be James's welfare." As the tall green insect spoke, one of his hands lightly tousled James's hair.

"I know that," Centipede replied and James could picture the indignant look on his friend's face. "Jimmy deserves the best and what could be better than this?"

"A good long sleep will be better for James than a limousine," Mrs. Ladybug retorted. "For Heaven's sake, Centipede, keep your voice down."

A limousine? That explained the movement, but James had no recollection of getting into the fancy car. The last thing he remembered was reuniting with his insect family as the citizens of New York helped themselves to the peach. James recalled being snatched up by multiple pairs of arms and hugged so hard he could barely breathe.

He also remembered wishing that his friends wouldn't let him go for a long time.

After that, he didn't remember much. His sleep-hazed brain seemed to cal back images of he and his family walking away from the crowd, talking with several city officials, but those memories seemed fuzzy, like a bad picture on a television screen. And now, he and his friends were in a limousine and James was too tired to even open his eyes.

"How is he?" Miss Spider's soft voice sounded slightly worried.

"He's alright," Mr. Grasshopper replied. "Exhausted, but fine, as far as I can tell."

"The sooner we can get him to bed, the better, poor dear," Mrs. Ladybug murmured.

"Same for all of us," Earthworm replied with a yawn.

"Tell me about it…."

But James heard no more. Sleep reclaimed him and he left the waking world yet again.  
>***************************************************************************************************************************<p>

_His mother and father. But… no, they were dead. He was dreaming. Then what was flying on a magic peach with a group of humanized bugs? Was that a dream or a dream come true? James didn't know. What about the time he spent with his aunts? A long nightmare or was he still stuck there? Oh, how he hoped not._

'_But you are,' a voice whispered in his sleepy mind. 'You'll wake up in your old room to Spiker and Sponge ready to beat you and your whole adventure will have been a dream.'_

_No! No! It couldn't be!_

'_It is!'_

_Oh, please no!_

'_Wake up and see. You won't know for sure until you do.'_

James kept his eyes screwed shut, but he knew he could open them now. He kept perfectly still, trying to judge his surroundings, but all he heard was silence.

He wasn't cold, though. In his aunts' house, he'd always been cold, even in the summer. His blanket had been thin and his pillow limp. But his head seemed to be cushioned perfectly and he was surrounded by warmth. Had he been simply dreaming his doubts?

Cracking open his brown eyes, James blinked a few times to adjust his vision to the dark room. A dark unfamiliar room.

The bed James was lying in was wide and comfortable and the comforter was wrapped snuggly around him. The blinds had been drawn, ensuring the rising sun wouldn't disturb his rest and the door was slightly ajar, as if some one had peeked in.

Raising his head a bit, James realized that he had to be in a hotel. And if he was in a hotel, then his family had to be there too.

Soft footsteps tapped across the carpet and James saw Miss Spider drift silently by, obviously enjoying the dark room. She stopped short when she saw him gazing sleepily up at her.

"James," she whispered. "Are you alright?" She moved to his side, reaching out a gloved hand to stroke his face.

"I'm okay," James mumbled drowsily. Actually, he still felt totally drained of energy, but relieved that he was safe among his friends. Miss Spider smiled at him and tucked a corner of the comforter under his chin.

"Go back to sleep now. It's late and you are so tired."

James allowed his eyes to fall shut again as Miss Spider leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep now, my James. I will see you in the morning."

In the morning. James would see all of his friends in the morning. He would see them _every_ morning now.

He was home.


End file.
